Father Figure
by SoAJic
Summary: Post Pitch Black. Longer songfic dealing with Riddick's relationship with Jack. Not such a nice Riddick, so you've been warned. R&R please. Complete...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

I decided to give a songfic a shot, but I think its gonna be a little different from the current one chapter ones. The song I chose is "Father Figure" by George Michael and the lyrics will be at the end of each chapter. Reviews are appreciated, so please let me know what you think so far. Thanks

* * *

He stood in the doorway, watching her sleep, like he did every night. And when the tiniest whimper escaped her lips he was at her side, kneeling next to the bed.  
  
"It's okay, kid. Just a bad dream."  
  
A bad dream, that was all. The same bad dream she had been having for weeks. This time though, he was going to keep the nightmares away from her, or at least that one in particular.  
  
She struggled to open her eyes and a small smile spread across her lips when she saw him kneeling next to her, but faded quickly at the memory of her dream. "They got you." She mumbled, speaking of the nightmare for the first time.  
  
"Who got me?"  
  
"Mercs."  
  
It was a simple answer, but still one he didn't like. Not because he was afraid of the fake badges, but because of the fear on her face.  
  
"I was alone Riddick. And I..." She fought back a sob. "I..."  
  
"Shh..." He touched a finger to her quivering lips. "You know I ain't going no where, kid. Nobody's taking me away from you." He stood swiftly then leaned down and patted her shoulder. "Scoot over kid."  
  
There was no hesitation in her movements as she scooted herself to the other side of the bed and turned over with her back to him. It was a few more seconds before she felt the weight shift of the bed and he settled in next to her, draping one arm lazing around her waist.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you." His hand gently rubbed circles over her slim stomach.  
  
"Promise?" She asked through a yawn.  
  
His hand traveled a little lower and caressed her thigh, "I promise, Jack."

_I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time_


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't asleep when his hand slipped inside of her pajama pants. And she wasn't asleep when he removed it a few minutes later after gently cupping her.  
  
"Riddick..." She started.  
  
"Shh..." He kissed her neck. "It's okay."  
  
She nodded trustingly and let him continue his exploration of her young body.  
  
When he stopped he felt her body tense. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded "Yeah."  
  
He kissed her shoulder and helped her turn over to face him. "Give me your hand Jack."  
  
"What are you gonna--"  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
_That's all you wanted  
Something special, someone sacred -  
In your life  
Just for one moment,  
To be warm and naked  
At my side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
Understand me  
But something tells me together  
We'd be happy_


	3. Chapter 3

She was standing with her arms folded across her chest, gazing out of the window when he approached her. But something in her stance disturbed him.  
  
"Jack," He started  
  
She turned to face him, tears streaming down her cheeks, her face set in a scowl. "I told Imam what you did, Riddick. And do you know what he said? He said it wasn't okay. He said you're a... you're a..."  
  
"I'm a what, Jack? Say it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
He took a few steps closer and reached out to her. "Jack, you know I love you" He pulled her into an embrace and held her close to him as she cried into his chest. "I won't hurt you, its okay." He ran his fingers down her arm until they met hers, then took her hand in his. "Shh... " He brought her hand to his crotch. "See, don't you feel how much I love you?"  
  
_That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
For a crime  
That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's  
Blue eyes shine  
This time I think that my lover  
Understands me  
If we have faith in each other  
Then we can be  
Strong  
  
I will be your father figure  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
I will be your preacher teacher  
Anything you have in mind  
I will be your father figure  
I have had enough of crime  
I will be the one who loves you  
Until the end of time_


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, basically a thanks to all the people who reviewed and yeah, thanks. I'd love to keep going but unfortunately I'm at the end of the song so I figured it might as well be the end of the fic too, but I dont know, we'll see.

* * *

He lifted his weight onto his forearms and looked down at her still shaking body. "You okay?" He asked as he watched a lone tear trickle down her cheek.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What are you crying for then?"  
  
She shrugged before he leaned down and kissed her cheek gently, then rolled over onto his back next to her and began to drift off.  
  
She snuggled up against his chest and looked up at him thoughtfully. "Riddick," she paused for a moment when he opened his eyes lazily and looked at her. "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well what is it, kid? Spit it out so I can get some sleep."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that--" Before she could finish her sentence they were both startled by a loud crash. She gasped and he quickly covered her mouth with his one hand and reached for his shiv with the other. But he wasn't fast enough.  
  
Mercs surrounded them from nearly every side, armed and ready to fire.  
  
He stood slowly, dropped his shiv, and placed his hands on top of his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled as he handed himself over, "Going peacefully so you don't get caught in the line of fire." He allowed them to cuff his hands behind his back.  
  
"But you promised."  
  
He gave her a warm smile. "I'll be back, kid."

_So when you remember the ones who have lied  
Who said that they cared  
But then laughed as you cried  
Beautiful darling  
Don't think of me  
Because all I ever wanted  
Is in your eyes  
And love can't lie  
Greet me with the eyes of a child  
Heaven is a kiss and a smile  
Just hold on, hold on  
I wont let you go_


End file.
